DBZ:FFL Frieza Saga
Before We start off the story with Bardock, caught in Planet Vegeta's destruction. But he lands on Earth, and forgets that hes a Saiyan. Goku now has a son and is going to Master Roshi's house. Bardock is living a happy life on a farm not to far from Roshi's house. Bardock swims over to Roshi's house, and see's Goku. Bardok screams "KAKOROT!" and when Raditz comes down he is amazed to see a "Family Reunion" "RADITZ!" Bardock screams. "FATHER!" Radiz screamed. Raditz tells Goku how he got to Earth, and just as Raditz is about to kill him Bardock stops him. Bardock has now joined the team, and is in the Z-Fighters. Vegeta and Nappa have now joined the team, and are now in the Z-Fighters. Krillin has left the team, due to him saying he can't become as strong as the Saiyans. Piccolo had never joined the team because Raditz did not come to Piccolo. Frieza. "Kakorot, I have been finding all of these messeges coming to me saying that Lord Frieza needs me." Vegeta said, pressing messeges on his scouter. "Lord Frieza is the Lord of our race, and the one who attemted to kill your father." Goku sat on a chair. "Well, is he that bad? And don't call him my father, I don't consider him a family member." Vegeta stared at Goku. "Well, Kakorot, if you think massacring the whole Saiyan race is bad, then yes." Bardock was sitting on the couch talking to his grandson. "What's your name, Gohan right?" Bardock exclaimed, eating bread from the basket on the table. "Well, I have most of my memory back, so I remeber that I'm Bardock." Bardock got up and said "So, are you up to training with me?" Gohan nodded and they both walked outside and Bardock began to kick his grandson. "OUCH!" Gohan screamed. "For a Saiyan you're a wimp." Bardock said, as he punched his grandson. "Hey, get away from GOHAN!" Goku screamed kicking Bardock in the back of the head. Bardock hit a rock and Goku punch Bardock straight in the stomach. "Why can't y-you be more like y-your father?" Bardock said, as he fell on the ground. "Dad, I wanna be as strong as you." Gohan said, running up to his father. "But... Ok, as long as my so called 'father' doesn't get in the way." Goku said, walking away. "Why can't you understand that I'm your father." Bardock said, getting up. "Because, this whole situation is werid for me right now. You wern't there for me when I was a kid, otherwise you wouldn't of let them send me to the earth. I have a Dad, or a Grandpa, and his name is Gohan." Goku said, walking inside. Gohan and Goku got outside and began to train. Goku taught Gohan the Kamehameha, and he was begining to fight. "KAKOROT! I'M TIRED OF YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME! FRIEZA IS PURE EVIL, HE IS THE ONE WHO COULD DESTROY THIS PLANET IN SECONDS!" Vegeta screamed. "C'mon Vegeta, I can beat him, I beat Raditz right?" Goku said, putting his hands out. "I am bassicly 20 Raditz's, Frieza is 5000 of me. He can kill me! I'm afraid to admit it but we have to get to Namek, atleast thats what I heard from Frieza's warriors." Vegeta said, banging his hands against the wall. An aura came around Vegeta, he steped outside, a flew away. "Damn it Vegeta! Where in the hell are you going!" Goku said, as he started to fly up. Both of them got into space and landed on Namek. "Where the hell are we Vegeta!" Goku said, grabing Vegeta's wrist and grabing his back. Vegeta pointed to Frieza flying. "There he is." Goku vs. Frieza "'''I need to stop him!" Goku scremed. Vegeta grabed Goku "Are you an idiot! He is one of the strongest people in the universe, Heh Heh although it would be great to see you die." Vegeta said with a smirk. Vegeta let go "Don't count on it Vegeta." Goku said, as his aura went around him and his hair began to fly up, and he flew. Goku jumped down and saw Frieza and grabed him by the horn and threw him. "I'm Goku, and I see you've been doing no good around these parts." Goku said, rushing toward Frieza "DODORIA, ZARBON, GET HIM!" Frieza screamed. '''To be contuined... Category:Sagas